


Morning, Sunshine

by Vintage_Tree



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Tree/pseuds/Vintage_Tree
Summary: Youngtaek and Seungmin fell asleep on the couch the previous night and Youngtaek tries waking him up with kisses so he can make Seungmin get out of the house.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Vintage Tree Kpop In Love





	Morning, Sunshine

Youngtaek woke up. His neck hurt from the the way his head was. He's never doing that again. He looked down to see Seungmin still sleeping. He rubbed his forehead and kissed it. "Come on babe, we have things to do today." Seungmin sighed.

Seungmin opened his eyes a little bit. "Like what, and what time is it?" He asked. Seungmin grabbed his phone. He looked at his screen, "It's only seven. You can't make me get up at seven." Seungmin grabbed onto Youngtaek's body and went back to sleep.

Youngtaek giggled. "Come on, I have many surprises and treats and gifts for you." He kissed Seungmin's lips.  
Seungmin blushed, "I know but can we sleep a little longer."  
Youngtaek sighed, "I have so many things for you and we won't be gone long. I'll order dinner." He finally gave in to his boyfriend's begging.

Seungmin got up. "Carry me to our room so we can get ready then?"  
"Of course." Youngtaek smiled. He kissed Seungmin once more and picked him up.


End file.
